


Exactly not an Amortentia

by Imorz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cliche, Failed Kiss, Funny at some moment, Heartbeat, Hufflepuff Hyunjin, Lagi-lagi keju, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slytherin Yang Jeong in, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Teman-teman dan seniornya heran. Hyunjin seharusnya bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada si bungsu dari Slytherin.





	Exactly not an Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Stray Kids sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Hal itu bermula secara klise. Hyunjin menabraknya sebab ia berjalan dengan kepala menoleh ke belakang melihat kerumunan para pemain Quidditch dari Griffindor dengan congkaknya bersorak-sorai tentang kemenangan mereka pada pagi hari ini atas Hufflepuff. Skornya cukup jauh, semua gara-gara senior mereka, Bangchan, yang selalu lihai menangkap Golden Snitch (terbuat dari apa mata elangnya, omong-omong?). Atas kecerobohan itu, dan sumpah serapah yang terkucur dari bibirnya selagi berjalan, Hyunjin tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang sedang kewalahan membawa buku-buku tebal dari kelas herbologi dan Hyunjin sadar ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hanya membutuhkan tiga sampai lima detik, matanya langsung berkilauan dan dada menggedor, _bang-bang-bang_.

Seniornya, Woojin, tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Satu teman angkatannya, Felix, yang tadinya sedang menyesap cokelat hangat, segera menyembur dan hampir memadamkan api unggun di perapian. Mereka duduk bertiga, Woojin dan Felix di sofa, Hyunjin menyendiri duduk di lantai tepat di depan api. Ruang santai Hufflepuff berubah riuh setelah Hyunjin menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi pagi. Woojin mengatainya norak, Felix mengatainya cupu, tapi tidak lama kemudian Felix meminta maaf dan bilang hanya bercanda. Disertai cahaya dan hangatnya api perapian, Hyunjin sungguh amat menyesal telah curhat dengan dua orang ini.

"Namanya Yang Jeongin." Hyunjin melempar tiga ranting dan segera dilahap api. "Slytherin."

Tawa Woojin dan Felix sirna, berubah senyap. Apa ada pelahap maut atau Dementor lewat? Alis Hyunjin terangkat, dua orang di belakangnya sunyi, lalu menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Dari semua orang yang menarik di sekolah ini, mengapa harus si bungsu dari Slytherin?! Kau tahu kan, mereka itu ... alumni mereka sungguh banyak yang menjadi pelahap maut! Kau ini minum Amortentia apa bagaimana?"

Keseriusan Woojin dibubuhi anggukan Felix. Hyunjin menghela, memberi alasan tidak semua anak-anak Slytherin bermasa depan kriminal. Memberi tambahan lagi, tidak semua Hufflepuff lemah, tidak semua Griffindor pemberani, tidak semua Ravenclaw jenius, lebih kepada masing-masing personal, dan Hyunjin merasa, ia lebih cocok berada di Ravenclaw, sebab nilai di setiap kelasnya selalu mendapatkan pujian, tapi kemudian ingat ia selalu punya tempat sendiri untuk hewan-hewan magis (yang menggemaskan).

Tetapi, Hyunjin bulat ingin tetap mendekati Yang Jeongin. Meskipun teman-teman dan seniornya selalu keheranan, meskipun anak-anak dari Slytherin selalu memberikan tatapan tajam setiap kali ia berusaha mencari Jeongin dari kerumunan jubah hitam-hijau. Ia genap ingin mengenal anak itu lebih dekat, lebih intim.

Demi Patronus Hyunjin yang berupa ilama; kalau berjodoh dekatkanlah, kalau tidak berjodoh, tolong jodohkanlah. Tidak ada ruginya.

"Uh, hei, Jeongin."

Pada suatu waktu, keberuntungan menghampiri Hyunjin. Jeongin duduk di bawah pohon dengan buku-bukunya, membaca dengan khusyuk tanpa peduli anak-anak dari asrama lain berlarian ribut di depan dan belakang. Hyunjin menghampiri dengan langkah berat, serta jantung yang dag-dig-dug mirip alunan disko.

Jeongin mendongak, senyumnya mewah. "Hai."

Kata-kata yang telah ia persiapkan sebelum menyapa mendadak hilang. "Err ... itu, anu."

Jeongin menunggu, dan Hyunjin kehabisan akal mengapa otaknya yang cerdas mendadak soak. Ke mana sel-selnya yang mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan Profesor dari kelas Alkimia sekarang? Padahal baru siang tadi ia diberi sorakan karena mampu memberikan bahan diskusi yang intelek untuk kelas.

Mesin akhirnya berjalan dan memanas. Mari merangkai kalimat kembali. Hei, Jeongin. Kau tahu, kau telah meng-Alohomora hatiku.

Itu terdengar sangat murahan. Hyunjin menggeleng.

Ingat kejadian hari Jumat? Saat kita bertabrakan dan orang-orang jelek dari Griffindor memandang kita sebagai tontonan lawak? Ya, itu aku, hehe. Karena kejadian itu, kau telah meng-Accio benih-benih cinta dariku padamu.

Hyunjin menampar pipinya sendiri, Jeongin terkesiap melihatnya.

Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Yang Jeongin? Kau telah membuat hatiku ter-Wingardium Leviosa menuju langit ke tujuh sebab—

"Hei, lihat. Itu Hyunjin!"

Hyunjin kenal suara itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan duo kutu buku dari Ravenclaw, Jisung dan Seungmin yang tengah berjalan beriringan, masing-masingnya menenteng buku. Han menunjuk tepat ke arahnya dan melanjutkan kalimat. "Lihat itu, Seungmin. Kepalanya bertabur peri merah hati. Sedang kasmaran, Tuan?"

Tidak ada peri merah hati dari penglihatan Hyunjin, tapi Jisung dan Seungmin yang memang terkenal paling jago melihat hal-hal aneh di luar kasat mata tidak akan berbohong dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka satu angkatan, terkadang bersaing memperoleh nilai tertinggi, dan Hyunjin yakin mereka sedang balas dendam.

"Anu," Jeongin menyela. "Ada perlu apa ya denganku?"

Seungmin mengintip dari balik badan Hyunjin, menemukan seorang murid Slytherin sedang duduk dengan buku terbuka di pangkuan. Ia segera menutup mulutnya.

"Hyunjin, sungguh? Slytherin? Mau menggali kubur sendiri?"

Mengapa semua orang sekarang terheran-heran dengan seleranya? Seolah-olah menyukai seseorang dari Slytherin adalah hal yang tabu. Padahal, cinta itu tidak memandang mau nemplok di mana dan kepada siapa. Mata Hyunjin berkilauan ketika ia pertama kali bersitatap dengan Jeongin, bintang kejora berjatuhan dan Jeongin seperti manusia paling indah, paling bercahaya saat itu. Di koridor, dengan gelak tawa pemain Quidditch Griffindor di belakang, tawa canggung Jeongin, serta hatinya yang tengah berbunga-bunga.

Merasa semua jadi kacau dan serba salah, Hyunjin memutuskan kabur sebelum sempat berbicara lebih lanjut dengan Jeongin, diiringi tawa Jisung dan Seungmin. Ini seperti _de javu_. Bersama Jeongin, orang lain selalu menganggapnya lakon komedi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah semua mereda dan kawan-kawannya sudah meminta maaf, Hyunjin, yang sedang bersenda-gurau dengan teman-teman satu angkatannya, sebut saja Jisung, Seungmin, Felix dan satu senior dari Griffindor, Minho, dikagetkan oleh datangnya seseorang dari Slytherin. Dasi hijau itu begitu mencolok, membuat semua peserta kelompok bungkam. Gayanya congkak, dengan tangan mencengkeram pinggang dan dagu terangkat.

"Mana di antara kalian yang bernama Hwang Hyunjin?"

Galaknya, batin semua orang.

Hyunjin pun angkat satu tangan. "Aku."

"Oh, jadi kau." Ia mendekat, melihat Hyunjin dari sepatu hingga ubun-ubun. "Masih tampan aku rupanya. Ikut aku sini."

Ia segera berbalik tanpa basa-basi. Hyunjin ragu ingin mengikuti, namun Jisung mendorongnya maju, berkata mungkin saja ada hubungan dengan gebetan barunya. Ludah ditelan, kaki melangkah, menyesuaikan langkah dengan senior (atau junior) dari Slytherin yang berjalan di depan.

"Saat ini kau berada di tahun keberapa?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Tahun kelima," jawab Hyunjin halus.

"Hah! Aku seniormu, bocah."

Tidak penting, sungguh. Lagipula, tinggi Hyunjin darinya lebih dari senior berdasarkan fisik.

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba berbalik dan memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Seo Changbin. Nah, sebelum kita menemui Jeongin, aku ingin tahu, apa kau dapat nilai bagus dari kelas ramuan?"

Hyunjin terkesiap. Benar kata Jisung, ini semua berhubungan dengan Jeongin. "Ya. Ada tiga sebenarnya, yang berhasil membuat Amortentia. Aku salah satunya."

"Oke, dengar. Jika suatu hari ternyata kau ketahuan menaruh ramuan cinta laknat ke dalam makanan Jeongin, ingat, seluruh penghuni Slytherin akan menggedor kamar—oh, kau Hufflepuff rupanya, aku baru sadar—akan menggedor kamarmu dan kita akan membantaimu, kawan."

Terdengar seperti ancaman, tetapi Hyunjin tidak memasukkan ke dalam hati. Justru kembali bingung mengapa orang-orang mengira ia atau Jeongin, terkena pengaruh Amortentia, tidak dari senior Hufflepuff, begitu pula Slytherin.

"Kau lihat? Ujung koridor yang di sana itu, tetapi kau harus belok kiri dulu, lalu belok kanan, ada Jeongin duduk bersama salah satu temannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertanya pada kami, 'Apa kalian mengenal Hwang Hyunjin?' dan pertanyaan itu membuat kami tercengang sebab baru kali itu ia menanyakan seseorang di luar dari asrama." Changbin segera melempar tatapan tajam penuh dendam. "Ingat pesanku tadi. Jeongin lecet sedikit saja, Avada Kedavra bekerja."

Benar-benar seratus persen galak. Di sisi lain, Hyunjin merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan anak-anak Slytherin kepada Jeongin. Proteksi mereka luar biasa. Bertanya-tanya apakah Jeongin juga seposesif mereka.

Ketika Hyunjin menemukannya, Jeongin tengah tertawa dengan temannya, jika tidak salah dengar, tentang bagaimana jika senior mereka Changbin diberi rapalan Rictusempra. Hyunjin menutup mulut, lucu sendiri mendengar Jeongin ingin menjahili Changbin sementara Changbin sendiri sepertinya terlalu brocon dengannya.

“Hei, Jeongin.”

Kepercayaan dirinya muncul. Hyunjin berdiri di depannya dengan senyum kecil. Jeongin mengalihkan atensi, menemukan lelaki yang ia cari hadir di hadapan. Ia turut melempar senyum.

“Hei. Kau pasti Hwang Hyunjin.”

“Ya, aku dengar kau mencariku.”

Seolah mengerti, temannya yang juga dalam satu asrama mengambil langkah pamit. Hyunjin mengambil tempat bekas ia duduk.

“Aku bertanya namamu pada dua temanmu, yang dari Ravenclaw itu.”

Ah, kejadian yang waktu itu. Saat mulut Jisung dan Seungmin tidak memiliki filter dan Hyunjin dibungkam malu sebab—astaga, baru kali itu ia merasa sangat kacau, di depan ada gebetan tersayang, dan dua temannya menghancurkan imej yang sudah ia poles (belum lagi acara atur napas yang membutuhkan beberapa menit) sebelum berani menyapa Jeongin yang sedang membaca buku. Hari itu benar-benar berantakan.

Dari saku mantel, Jeongin meraih sebuah kue. “_Pie_?”

“Terima kasih,” jawab Hyunjin, lalu menerima _pie_ yang diberikan padanya.

“Sama-sama,” ucap Jeongin dibubuhi senyum kecil. Hyunjin cepat meraup keseluruhan _pie_, tatapannya beralih melihat beberapa siswa berlarian demi menutupi rasa suka (pipinya menggembung dan Jeongin diam-diam memperhatikannya). “Anu, Hyunjin. Aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih atas bantuanmu tempo hari. Kita berdua sama-sama ditertawakan siswa dari Griffindor, tapi kau berhasil mengusir mereka, dan aku rasa, saat itu kau cukup terlihat keren.”

“Ah, benarkah. Ahahaha, mereka memang begitu, apalagi melihatku yang bermantel Hufflepuff dan kebetulan sekali saat itu Hufflepuff kalah telak oleh mereka, jadi, ya begitu. Maaf, kau jadi ikut terlibat.”

“Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku hampir melupakan kejadian itu. Ketika aku duduk di bawah pohon, membaca beberapa materi untuk kelas selanjutnya, lalu kau menyapaku, aku segera merasa bersalah karena hampir saja melupakan bantuanmu. Makanya ... aku mencarimu.”

Tidak terkira lagi betapa senangnya Hyunjin mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang ditutur Jeongin. Hatinya dipenuhi bunga; sudah menjadi kebun pula. Ia tidak lagi tertarik dengan hal lain di luar Jeongin, objek yang ia tatap saat ini; matanya, senyumnya, mengunci Hyunjin dalam penjara. Ini lebih dari sekadar Amortentia. Hyunjin, tanpa membutuhkan ramuan cinta, berhasil dimabuk asmara.

"Aku harus kembali." Jeongin berdiri dan menepuk mantel bagian bokong.

"Oh, uh, ya, maksudku, tentu saja," gelagap Hyunjin.

"Mari mengobrol lagi nanti."

"Pasti. Aku akan menemuimu." Hyunjin mengingat sesuatu tentang Changbin. "Itu jika aku dapat restu dari seniormu."

"Changbin?"

"Dia bukan satu-satunya senior Slytherin yang dekat denganmu, 'kan?"

"Maaf, hanya dia satu-satunya yang terlintas, tetapi, aku memang dekat hampir dengan seluruh penghuni asrama. Julukan bungsu contohnya, padahal aku sudah menginjak tahun keempat, tapi mereka masih setia memanggilku begitu sejak topi penyortir menempatkanku di asrama yang katanya paling banyak mencetuskan pelahap maut."

"O-oh, begitu."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Ya, sampai jumpa. Hyunjin melambaikan tangannya, terus menatap punggung Jeongin hingga lelaki itu hilang dari pandangan, bahkan masih setia melihat tikungan tempat Jeongin berbelok.

Pada malam hari, ia kembali menceritakan kejadian tadi siang pada sobatnya. Felix berjengit mendengar nama Seo Changbin, seolah-olah kenal, tapi tidak terlalu. Hyunjin mengeluarkan seluruh kalimat hiperbola untuk menyanjung Jeongin, yang selang beberapa menit berhasil mengobrol dengannya. Rasa sukanya tumpah-ruah, terutama saat Jeongin berterima kasih padanya dan menganggap Hyunjin cukup keren. Tidak tahu saja jika Hyunjin memang selalu keren setiap waktu.

Woojin membuka pintu, ia membawa berita. Tentang Turnamen Trisihir antar sekolah, dan namanya ke luar dari Piala Api. Woojin akan mewakili Hogwarts, melawan perwakilan sekolah lain yang tak kalah kuat.

Sekolah menjadi ramai. Lantunan musik berhamburan, tidak ada jam malam, semua sibuk huru-hara. Woojin, yang memang pada dasarnya kuat (namun anehnya tidak dipilih sebagai pemain Quidditch, ia kurang cekatan soal sapu terbang), berhasil melewati semua tantangan. Ia menjadi favorit, semua orang bertaruh tinggi atas namanya. Hyunjin dan Felix beberapa kali mendengar keluhan Woojin yang berkata ia malas, ia ingin ke luar dari acara, tetapi nyatanya semangat sekali ingin mengalahkan lawan.

Pada acara seperti ini, batas antar asrama tidak terlihat. Semua bersorak-sorai menyemangati Woojin, baik dari Griffindor, Ravenclaw, bahkan Slytherin. Hyunjin kedapatan melihat Jeongin sedang meneriakkan nama Woojin dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit cemburu, tapi kemudian ia menampar pipi sebab alasan yang terlalu kekanakan.

Tiba saatnya Yule Ball yang diadakan pada malam natal dan semua orang diharuskan berpasangan. Hyunjin menerima ajakan seorang gadis dari Ravenclaw dan ia sungguh berdandan amat cantik demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ia menemukan Felix tengah memakan blueberry sendirian.

"Mana pasanganmu?" tanya Hyunjin mendekati, mengambil buah sebagai teman mengobrol.

"Sedang menonton para pemain berdansa. Pasanganmu?"

"Dia mengambilkan Butterbeer untukku."

Felix lekas menoleh. "Uh, wow. Aku tidak terkejut lagi jika suatu saat kalian dikabarkan berkencan."

"Yang benar saja."

"Hei, kau tahu jika Woojin mendadak jadi idola semua orang? Para gadis mengantri mengajaknya sebagai rekan pesta. Woojin memilih mereka dengan menutup mata sambil menyanyikan 'Yang mana yang kupilih, sekali lagi, yang mana kupilih' dan gadis dari Slytherin pemenangnya. Baru kali itu aku melihat Woojin tampak tidak senang dengan telunjuknya sendiri."

Hyunjin tertawa mendengarnya. "Dia benar-benar anti Slytherin, hahaha."

"Omong-omong, aku melihat Jeongin tadi. Dia datang bersama gadis satu asramanya."

"Di mana?"

"Di sini. Tempat aku dan kauberdiri."

Hyunjin berdecak. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Jeongin yang ia lewatkan malam ini. Nihil, tidak ia temukan Jeongin dari kerumunan.

"Aku ingin ke toilet."

Felix mengangguk. "Ya. Dan aku akan tetap di sini melahap blueberry jika kau butuh teman mengobrol."

Hyunjin pergi dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Ia melewati orang-orang, sesekali pundaknya bertubrukan dan tidak meminta maaf sama sekali.

(Tiba-tiba saja di sebelah Felix muncul seorang perempuan membawa dua Butterbeer, bisa dibaca mimiknya sedang kebingungan; pasangan dansanya pergi entah ke mana. Felix hanya bisa menutup mulutnya menahan tawa).

Ke luar dari toilet, niatnya ingin pulang saja ke asrama, Hyunjin justru menemukan Jeongin duduk sendirian, dengan sebuah buku di pangkuan. Wajahnya dihias cahaya bulan, bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia membaca dalam keadaan minim cahaya seperti itu. Sampai jumpa kasur empuk, selamat datang gebetan.

“Lumos.”

Cahaya terang muncul dari ujung tongkat Hyunjin. Jeongin tersentak, huruf-huruf yang tadinya terasa sangat buram kini terlihat jelas garis tintanya. Ia segera mendongak, melihat Hyunjin tersenyum dan mengambil tempat di sebelah.

“Hyunjin.”

Mendengar namanya disebut, senyum Hyunjin semakin merekah.

“Matamu tidak sakit?”

“Agar tidak ada orang yang sadar aku duduk sendirian di sini, ya, seperti itulah. Tetapi, kau malah menemukanku—“ Jeongin mengangkat alisnya, setelan jas Hyunjin sungguh mencuri perhatian. “Bajumu, maksudku, jasmu, kau cocok sekali memakainya.”

“Benarkah? Terima kasih.”

“Sedangkan milikku...,” Jeongin menarik ujung jasnya, “Bibiku yang mengirimkannya, katanya hasil rajutan sendiri. Bukannya membuatku tampan, justru membuatku tenggelam.”

“Kau telihat menggemaskan.”

“Benar, itu yang dikatakan orang-orang. Hyunjin, kau orang kesembilan.”

Cahaya meredup, Hyunjin memutuskan mengakhiri sihirnya ketika melihat Jeongin menutup buku. Buku itu masih berhubungan dengan pelajaran, mengenai subjek ramalan tepatnya.

“Jeongin, jika kau merasa kesulitan dalam pelajaranmu, apa pun itu, kau bisa mengandalkan aku.” Hyunjin menggaruk belakang kepala seraya terkekeh. “Bukannya sombong, tapi aku cukup pandai.”

“Aku tahu,” jawab Jeongin tertawa. “Ada seniorku, satu kelas denganmu, berkata bahwa kau selalu meraih decak kagum setiap prosesi kelas. Dia iri setengah mati.”

“Oh,” Hyunjin tersipu mendengarnya. “Makanya kupikir aku lebih cocok di Ravenclaw.”

“Tidak, kau memang pantas berada di Hufflepuff.”

“Kau pikir begitu?”

Jeongin mengangguk. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya, menghadap Hyunjin dan lurus menatap maniknya. “Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tetapi aku setuju dengan topi penyortir. Berbanggalah berada di Hufflepuff, seperti aku yang berbangga dengan Slytherin.”

Hyunjin bungkam. Ia tidak lagi mendengar kata-kata, telinganya tertutupi dinding imajiner, isi kepalanya kosong, tetapi pandangannya fokus pada dua mata alegori manikam hitam nan langka. Menikmati pupil itu pelan tapi pasti melebar. Pernah ia baca, dalam suatu buku yang ia pinjam dari gadis-gadis satu asrama, tentang teori cinta-cintaan, apa katanya? Jika pupil itu melebar saat melihat seseorang, berarti ia menaruh ketertarikan dengan orang itu? Oh, Hyunjin masih setengah percaya, tetapi melihat dengan jelas hasilnya saat ini, ia berharap Jeongin tidak serta-merta membaca buku yang sama dan kepada Hyunjin ia melakukan percobaan.

Tidak, tidak. Mustahil. Mereka baru bertemu sekian hari, Jeongin masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memperjelas perasaannya, atau setidaknya menyadari. Berbeda dengan Hyunjin yang sudah dimabuk kepayang sejak awal, Jeongin, lelaki itu perlu mempelajari dulu seluk-beluknya.

Hyunjin menggenggam pergelangan Jeongin. Ujung jarinya meraba mencari nadi, dapat, dan terasa detakannya semakin lama semakin laju. Semakin laju, sehingga Hyunjin harus melepaskannya dan beralih menatap bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu. Tidak kalah dengan Jeongin, dadanya pun turut memberontak. Oh, astaga, kacau sekali keadaan ini.

Jeongin meraba dada Hyunjin, dengan telapak tangannya ia merasakan sesuatu.

“Kukira hanya aku. Hyunjin, kita sama-sama berantakan.”

Telinga Hyunjin kembali bekerja dan kakinya melemas mendengar namanya ditutur pada saat seperti ini. Seperti mantera; memantik api, memicu adrenalin, dan Hyunjin meraih leher Jeongin, menariknya, membuat dua ujung hidung bertemu.

Tangan Jeongin menutupi bibirnya. Hyunjin mengerjap. Apa itu telapak tangan yang sama yang tadi meraba dadanya?

“M-maaf, aku gugup sekali.” Jeongin tertunduk, ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Hyunjin. “Aku hanya tidak ingin mengacaukannya, ini pertama untukku, aku tidak ingin semuanya rusak lantaran aku ... aku yang—begini, aku tidak pernah berci—ya, kata yang itu, aku tidak tahu harus bernapas bagaimana, aku tidak tahu harus membuka mulutku atau tidak, apa aku harus menggunakan gigiku atau ... atau lidahku? Bagaimana dengan mataku? Harus kututup atau tetap kubuka? Tanganku? Kakiku? Aku, aku—maafkan aku.”

Hyunjin kembali memegangi lengan lawannya. “Aku juga minta maaf, sudah terburu-buru. Kesannya agresif sekali.”

“Tidak apa-apa! Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali,” kata Jeongin dan pipinya langsung merah merekah setelah menyadari kalimatnya sendiri.

“Ya, kita bisa melakukannya lain kali.” Hyunjin turut tersipu. Lengan yang ia genggam saat ini tidak berkurang daya denyutnya, selalu cepat. Ia tersenyum. “Jadi, kau juga suka padaku, aku rasa?”

“Bisa dibilang seperti itu....”

“Sepertinya tidak meyakinkan. Maksudku, kau bahkan menolak ciumanku.”

Jeongin menutupi telinganya. “Ah! Jangan mengucapkan kata itu, aku malu mendengarnya.”

“Kenapa? Lagipula nanti kau akan merasakannya juga.”

“Ya, tapi nanti. Tidak sekarang.” Jeongin mengubah posisi duduknya, kembali menghadap ke depan. “Beruntung kita tidak punya kaca saat ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahku sendiri.”

Lagi-lagi Hyunjin dibuatnya tertawa. Celetukan Jeongin selalu terdengar lucu baginya. Tidak heran orang-orang senang berada di sekitarnya.

“Omong-omong, Jeongin, kau meninggalkan pasanganmu di dalam sendirian? Jahat sekali,” ucap Hyunjin menggeleng kepalanya, lupa jika ia turut melakukan hal yang sama. Lebih buruk justru.

“Oh, tentang itu. Sebenarnya pasanganku itu Changbin yang menyamar sebagai perempuan, karena tidak ada yang setuju menjadi pasangannya, jadi ia membujukku. Kami melakukan suit untuk menentukan siapa yang harus memakai gaun, beruntung dia payah.”

“Siapa yang kau bilang payah, bocah?”

Suara serak yang berasal dari belakang mereka terdengar tidak asing. Jeongin menoleh takut. “Changbin....”

Changbin, dengan gaun ungu muda panjang selantai dan riasan menor di wajahnya, tengah mengacak pinggang dengan mimik kesal luar biasa. “Jeongin! Kau tinggalkan aku di dalam demi berduaan dengan lelaki ini? Tega sekali! Semua orang menatapku! Syukur tidak ada yang mengajakku berdansa, tapi, aduh, bukankah kita sudah sepakat?!”

Jeongin berdiri dan menghadap Changbin, tangannya menyatu membentuk gestur maaf. “Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak tahan terus bersamamu. Bibirku lelah menahan tawa.”

“Astaga, anak ini—“ Changbin mendapati hal yang aneh, matanya menyipit dan mendekat. “Wajahmu merah sekali.”

Jeongin sontak segera menutup kedua pipi.

Changbin melirik tajam pada Hyunjin, yang segera menelan ludah sebab takut kena tinju. Ia juga bersiap diri dengan tongkatnya, berjaga-jaga jika Avada Kedavra tidak sengaja terucap. Mati sudah.

Lengan Changbin menarik kerah Hyunjin, nada teriakannya melengking.

“Apa kau sehabis menampar Jeongin?! Jawab, keparat!”

Dan Hyunjin tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang lebih kacau balau dari ini.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> Amortentia: Ramuan cinta paling manjur.  
Rictusempra: Subjek mengalami sensasi digelitiki.  
Lumos: Memunculkan cahaya di ujung tongkat, seperti senter.  
Peri merah hati yang disebutkan tidak benar-benar ada, muncul hanya sebagai penambah bumbu drama agar lebih umami.
> 
> Saya sungguh minta maaf jika ada hal yang kurang akurat dari au hogwarts ini, pertama kali jadi maaf terkesan kaku(?). Anyway, another Hyunin! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!


End file.
